prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Daniel Bryan
| death_date = | death_place = | birth_place = Άμπερντιν, Ουάσινγκτον, ΗΠΑ | resides = Φιλαδέλφεια, Πενσιλβανία, ΗΠΑ | billed = Άμπερντιν, Ουάσινγκτον, ΗΠΑ | trainer = Texas Wrestling Academy Rudy Boy Gonzalez Shawn Michaels William Regal Tracy Smothers Bobby Eaton Masato Tanaka | debut = 4 Οκτωβρίου 1999 | retired= |}} Ο Bryan Lloyd Danielson (22 Μαΐου 1981) είναι ένας Αμερικάνος επαγγελματίας παλαιστής και συγγραφέας, που έχει συμβόλαιο με το WWE, όπου παλεύει ως Daniel Bryan. Στο WWE, ο Bryan έχει κερδίσει το WWE Championship τέσσερις φορές και το World Heavyweight Championship μια φορά. Επίσης, έχει κρατήσει από μια φορά το United States Championship, το Intercontinental Championship και το WWE Tag Team Championship (μαζί με το Kane), ενώ ήταν ο νικητής του SmackDown Money in the Bank του 2011. Ο Bryan είναι ο 26ος Triple Crown Champion και ο 6ος Grand Slam Champion στην ιστορία του WWE στη τωρινή του μορφή και ήταν στο main event διαφόρων pay-per-view events, συμπεριλαμβανομένου του SummerSlam 2013 και της WrestleMania 30. Ο Danielson είχε υπογράψει με το WWE, τότε γνωστό ως World Wrestling Federation, για μια περίοδο 18 μηνών από το 2000 μέχρι το 2001. Προτού επιστρέψει στο WWE το 2009, ο Danielson πάλεψε για διάφορα άλλα promotions διεθνώς χρησιμοποιώντας το αληθινό του όνομα, όσο και το "American Dragon" (το οποίο αργότερα έγινε παρωνύμιο του). Αγωνίστηκε για το Ring of Honor (ROH) από το 2002 μέχρι το 2009, όντας αναγνωρισμένος ως ένα από τους «Πρωταρχικός Ιδρυτές», όπου ήταν μια φορά ROH World Champion, καθώς και ο τελευταίος Pure Wrestling Champion (ενοποιώντας το Pure title με το World title). Ήταν ο πρώτος νικητής του ετησίου τουρνουά Survival of the Fittest του ROH το 2004. Ο Danielson πάλεψε εκτεταμένε στην Ιαπωνία, κερδίζοντας το GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship στο Pro Wrestling Noah και το IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (με το Curry Man) στο New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW). Μεταξύ των WWE, Ring of Honor και των ιαπωνικών promotions, κράτησε συνολικά έντεκα championships. Ο Danielson επίσης, έχει κερδίσει αρκετά titles στο independent circuit συμπεριλαμβανομένων δυο PWG World Championships, μια φορά το FIP Heavyweight Championship και μια φορά το wXw World Heavyweight Championship. Από το Μάιο του 2014 μέχρι το Δεκέμβριο του ίδιου έτους και από τον Απρίλιο του 2015 μέχρι το Μάρτιο του 2018, ο Bryan ήταν είτε τραυματισμένος είτε ανάρρωνε από κάποιο τραυματισμό. Το Φεβρουάριο του 2016 ο Bryan αναγκάστηκε να αποσυρθεί λόγω ιατρικών θεμάτων (μεταξύ άλλων η επιληψία) που προέκυψαν από διάφορες διασείσεις και εγκεφαλική αλλοίωση. Εκείνο τον Ιούλιο, έγινε ο General Manager του SmackDown μετά από την επιστροφή του brand extension. Η πρώτη του απόσυρση τελείωσε το Μάρτιο του 2018, όταν οι γιατροί του επέτρεψαν να παλέψει ξανά. Στη πάλη * Finishing moves ** Ως Daniel Bryan *** Guillotine choke – 2011, πλέον χρησιμοποιείται σπάνια ως signature move *** LeBell Lock / "Yes!" Lock / "No!" Lock (Omoplata crossface) – 2010–παρόν, υιοθετημένο από το Gene LeBell ***''Knee Plus'' (Running single leg high knee) – 2013–παρόν, υιοθετημένο από το Kenta ***''Heel Hook'' - 2018-present ** Ως Bryan Danielson/American Dragon *** Bridging dragon suplex *** Cattle Mutilation / Arms Across America (Bridging double chickenwing) *** Crossface chickenwing, sometimes with bodyscissors *** Double wrist-clutch to a grounded opponent followed by multiple stomps to the opponent's chest, face, and head *** LeBell Lock (Omoplata crossface) – 2010 *** Multiple elbow strikes to the side of the opponent's head while holding the opponent in a crucifix position *** Regal-Plex (Bridging leg hook belly to back suplex) – adopted from William Regal *** Triangle choke, sometimes followed by multiple elbow strikes to the opponent's head * Signature moves ** Ankle lock ** Arm trap seated abdominal stretch ** Backflip off the top rope over a standing opponent followed by a kicking the second rope into the opponent's throat ** European uppercut ** Guillotine choke ** Heel hook ** High knee from the apron to the outside of the ring ** Indian deathlock ** Jumping knee drop ** Multiple kick variations *** Corner drop *** Front missile drop *** Repeated shoot to a kneeling opponent's chest followed by a roundhouse to the opponent's head, with theatrics *** Roundhouse ** Multiple suplex variations *** Belly to back, sometimes from the top rope *** Belly to belly *** Cravate *** Double underhook floated over into a cross armbreaker – Independent circuit *** German *** Northern lights *** Snap underhook *** Super *** Tiger ** Rolling fireman's carry slam ** Running leg lariat ** Single leg Boston crab ** Sleeper hold ** Small package ** Surfboard, sometimes while applying a dragon sleeper * Managers ** Dave Prazak ** The Miz ** The Bella Twins ** Gail Kim ** AJ Lee *'Tag teams και stables' **American Force 2000 (w/ Spanky) **DP Associates **La Legion Extranjera **Nexus * Παρωνύμια ** "The American Dolphin" ** "The American Dragon" ** "The Best Wrestler in the World" ** "The Dagger" ** "The Dazzler" ** "The Master of the Small Package" **"The Submission Specialist" ** "The World's Toughest Vegan" * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Self Esteem" by The Offspring *** "Obsession" by Animotion *** "The Final Countdown" by Europe ** World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE *** "The Rage (WWE Edit)" by Jim Johnston (August 15, 2010 – September 13, 2010) *** "Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner (September 20, 2010 – July 29, 2011) *** "Big Epic Thing" by Jim Johnston (August 5, 2011 – November 4, 2011) *** "Flight of the Valkyries" από το Jim Johnston (November 11, 2011–present) Παλαιστές που εκπαιδεύτηκαν από το Danielson * Alex Payne * Andrew Patterson * Bobby Quance * Cheerleader Melissa * Coone * Dan Marshall * Farmer Joe * Kafu * Killer J Mathias * Reno * Rhett Titus * Robbie Ryder * Ryan Drago * Sara Del Rey * Zodiac Championships and accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' **APW Worldwide Internet Championship (1 φορά) **King of the Indies (2001) *'All Star Wrestling' **ASW World Heavy Middleweight Championship (1 φορά) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Low Ki *'Evolve' **Match of the Year (2010) vs. Munenori Sawa on September 11 *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' **NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' **MCW Southern Light Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **MCW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Spanky *'NWA Mid-South' **NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Curry Man **Best of the American Super Juniors (2004) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'13' of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (2 φορές) *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Pro Wrestling Report' **Independent Wrestler of the Year (2006) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Pure Championship (1 φορά) **ROH World Championship (1 φορά) **Survival of the Fittest (2004) *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' **TWA Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Spanky *'westside Xtreme wrestling' **wXw World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **Ambition 1 (2010) *'World Series Wrestling' **WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **WWE Championship/WWE World Heavyweight Championship (4 φορές) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Kane **WWE United States Championship (1 φορά) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 φορά) **WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - με το Rowan **Money in the Bank (SmackDown 2011) **Εικοστό-Έκτο Triple Crown Championship **Δέκατο-Πέμπτο Grand Slam Championship **Slammy Award for Cole in Your Stocking (2010) – **Slammy Award for Shocker of the Year (2010) – **Slammy Award for Upset of the Year (2012) - **Slammy Award for Couple of the Year (2014) - with Brie Bella **Slammy Award for Catchphrase of the Year (2013) - YES! YES! YES! **Slammy Award for Beard of the Year (2013) **Slammy Award for Superstar of the Year (2013) **Slammy Award for Fan Participation of the Year (2013) - YES! YES! YES! *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Most Outstanding Wrestler (2006–2010) **Best Technical Wrestler (2005–2012) **Match of the Year (2007) vs. Takeshi Morishima on August 25 Trivia *Ο Bryan είναι φίλος (εκτός της οθόνης) με τους Mistico, John Cena, CM Punk, Zack Ryder και John Hennigan. *Στο επίσημο του WWE Debut, ο Bryan θεωρήθηκε ο επόμενος John Cena, από τους fans και από το Michael Cole λόγω των ομοιοτήτων μεταξύ των δυο παλαιστών. *Ο Bryan είναι ο πρώτος NXT Rookie που κέρδισε ένα title στο WWE. **Είναι επίσης ο πρώτος NXT Rookie που κέρδισε ένα world championship. Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Αμερικανοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:All American Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:All Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:All Star Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Κατηγορία:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Dragon Gate alumni Κατηγορία:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Κατηγορία:Full Impact Pro alumni Κατηγορία:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Κατηγορία:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Κατηγορία:IWA Mid-South alumni Κατηγορία:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Κατηγορία:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Major League Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Memphis Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Millenium Wrestling Federation alumni Κατηγορία:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Κατηγορία:NWA Empire alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Κατηγορία:Ring of Honor alumni Κατηγορία:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Series Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Τωρινό ρόστερ του WWE Κατηγορία:WWE NXT alumni Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1981 Κατηγορία:WWE United States Champions Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 1999 Κατηγορία:Νικητές του Money in the Bank Κατηγορία:ROH World Champions Κατηγορία:ROH Pure Champions Κατηγορία:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:NXT season 1 Κατηγορία:Nexus Κατηγορία:WWE Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:Elimination Chamber Match winners Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές από την Ουάσινγκτον Κατηγορία:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Κατηγορία:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Κατηγορία:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Κατηγορία:Chicago Style Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Κατηγορία:Dragon Gate USA alumni Κατηγορία:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Κατηγορία:European Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Κατηγορία:Force Francophone de Catch alumni Κατηγορία:FWA Academy alumni Κατηγορία:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Hybrid Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Κατηγορία:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Κατηγορία:New Japan Dojo alumni Κατηγορία:NWA New Beginnings alumni Κατηγορία:NWA On Fire alumni Κατηγορία:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Premier Promotions alumni Κατηγορία:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Κατηγορία:Rampage Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Texas Wrestling Entertainment alumni Κατηγορία:Toryumon Mexico alumni Κατηγορία:Warrior-1 Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Association of Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Wrestle Zone Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Κατηγορία:WWE Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Κατηγορία:WWE Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Κατηγορία:General Managers του SmackDown Κατηγορία:General managers Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:WWE Grand Slam champions